rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Court Royale RWBY Tournament part 3 Isabelle the Huntress vs The Professional
The second battle of the RWBY tournament begins! This battle differs from the first, we have added firearms onto the world which is going to make for an intresting turn of events. Now, onto the warriors! Isabelle the Huntress Biological information Age-19. Height-1.62 meters. Weight-127 pounds. Genger/Race-Human/female. History Born in the forest, trained to a huntress by her father. Mother got killed by a bear, She is still looking for the bear for many years, with not much succes. Good at setting traps, very accurate with rifles, bad with Close quarter combat. She sometimes uses camouflage, like mud. She can climb in trees, and knows the forest very well. At the age of 15, she went hunting for the bear that killed her mother. She left home for 3 days, just to find that single bear. After 3 days, she gave up, and went back to their little hut in the forest. The hut was demolished, her whole world collapsed.... When she approached the hut, she saw bloodtracks of a bear on the wooden boards. She yelled FATHER!!!.... no answer, again, FATHER... still no answer. She cried for many days. She had no one anymore. First her mother, now her father. One day she will find that bear. Weapons Unlike the warriors we have seen in previously, Isabelle has no magical abilities. She does however, make up for this with a unique arsonal of weapons, her firearm of choice being... However she also brings a famous weapon for short range combat... And when she needs to find a weapon fast, she uses... The Professional Biological Information Age-Mid-late twenties. Weight-160 pounds. Race/gender-Human/male. History Nothing is known about the subjects history or even his real name. It is beleived he is a genetic super-soldier experiment desinged to be the perfect weapon, but the orginization responsible for him is unkown, some suggest the Defense and Life Saving Corporation (DALS Corp) as a probable canidate due to the absolute destruction of their labs, but this is simply speculation. The subject has been free for approxamately seven years hireing himself out as an asassin, a trade he would become famous in, this is where his only name 'The Professional' comes from. He is known to be responsible for 137 contract killings, 2 of which involved the complete extermination of an entire family, including children. He is considered a Black Alpha threat. Small scars cover hands and arms, beleived to be from years of training with blades, close cropped hair and beard, redacted tatooed on his right pectoral, possible conection to Project A-1 or other black-op orginizations with similer R&D capabilities like the recently defunct redacted. Subject appears to be genetically augmented with the following results-Subject is increadably fast running at thirty mph top speed, in addition the subject is very agile running through dense forest and rough terrain without pause, as well as jumping through the trees to evade pursuit. Subject appears to be very strong with punches estimated at 1,200 psi, subject also has demonstrated extreme endurance dureing his attempted capture by the military of redacted where almost redacted were killed over the space of an hour of nonstop engagement. Subject has not been observed eating or drinking, though whether or not that is due to genetic augmentation or lack of data is unknown. Apperence Black trench coat (appears to be kevlar or equivalent), what appears to be an experimental special infantry armor developed by redacted if the specifications are accurate it defends against light arms fire and offers a significant amont of protection from blades without restricting movement. All operatives attempting to engage are advised to use high caliber or armor piercing rounds, mele weapons should also be efective, but will likely suffer in effectiveness due to the strength of the armor. Subject also posseses an interdimensional pouch that he uses to store amunition for his various firearms as well as a seemingly infinite supply of thrown projectiles, predomanately knives. Combat style Subject appears to be a master of several unarmed martial disciplines, including Aikido, Karate, Ju-Jitsu, Krav maga, Jeet Kune Do, as well as mastery of all his weapons. Subject prefers to study his opponent before engaging, choosing his weapons and tactics accordingly, though he will adapt quite quickly if the situation demands it. when ambushed the subject typically uses his claymore, he is strong enough to use it one handed although he has been known to use twohanded strikes to cleave trees down in one blow to shape terrain to his likeing. He will often use his left hand to cause trouble, throwing knives or shooting one of his hand guns, though he will rarely leave it occupied for long. he is ambidextrous and will sometimes fight left handed against right handed opponents just to throw them off. He shows no remorse or emotion while killing and does so with rutheless efficiancy whatever the target. Weapons The Professional's main firearm of choice was... He also wielded Scotland's powerful sword... Lastly, he would bring X-factors Explanations The Professional has an advantage in strength, speed, and physicality all due to his genetic changes. Isabelle however, has no changes and is likely at peek human conditon for her age. In additon, she was trapped in the wilderness sense childhood, naturally giving her a high rating on survival instinct. Now the Professional loses in intelleigence because Isabelle had to learn to survive on her own from a younger age. Finally, in accuracy, Isabelle gains the advantage due to being raised as a hunter before her parents died, in adition to hunting for a majority of her life afterwords. Writer's opinion (to be used as a tiebreaker) If I had to choose a winner, I would go with Isabelle. She may not have magic, but she is a better survivalist and is more accurate. That alongside the Remington's accuracy gives her the writer's edge. Voting When voting, please compare the weapons and X-factors of these two characters into account and form an opinion. Please be descriptive. One word/sentence will not count as a vote. Category:Blog posts